Lowdown (Boz Scaggs song)
soft rock | Length = 3:14 (single version) 5:16 (album version) | Label = Columbia | Writer = Boz Scaggs, David Paich | Producer = Joe Wissert | Last single = | This single = "Lowdown" | Next single = }} "Lowdown" is a song originally recorded in 1976 by Boz Scaggs for his album, Silk Degrees. The song was co-written by Scaggs and David Paich. Keyboardist David Paich, along with fellow "Lowdown" session musicians bassist David Hungate, and drummer Jeff Porcaro, would later help form the band Toto. Release and reaction Initially, Silk Degrees received a lukewarm commercial response and, similarly, the first single released from the album, "It's Over" just barely cracked the top 40 on the Billboard Pop Singles chart, peaking at #38. One day, however, a Cleveland R&B radio DJ began playing "Lowdown" straight off the album. This was during a time period when DJs had much more say in what got played. Public response was very positive and soon Scaggs' record label, Columbia, sent the song to other R&B-oriented radio stations for airplay. It began receiving airplay on Top 40 Pop stations as well, and when it was officially released as a single in June 1976, it went on to become Scaggs' first major hit, eventually peaking at number three on the Billboard Pop Singles chart. It was also successful on the R&B and Disco Singles charts, peaking at number five on both. The song was also a major hit in Canada, peaking at number two. It was a minor hit in the UK, reaching #28. Scaggs is quoted as saying that the success of "Lowdown" was 'an accident' and that, even though it was their favorite from Silk Degrees, he and the others involved in the making of the song thought there 'wasn't a chance in hell' that the song would have been released as a single. The single was certified gold by the RIAA for sales of one million copies and would go on to win the Grammy Award for Best R&B song of 1976. Renditions * In 2001, saxophonist Jimmy Sommers recorded a new arrangement with rapper Coolio on background vocals. The song was released on his album 360 Urban Groove. |title=360 Urban Groove overview|work=Allmusic.com}} * Another version was recorded by Incognito, for the 2010 album Transatlantic R.P.M., featuring singers Chaka Khan and Mario Biondi. This rendition was also included on Biondi's 2013 album, SUN. * Also, Miki Howard recorded yet another version of it for her Pillow Talk album in 2006. Usage in film * The producers of the movie Saturday Night Fever asked for permission to use "Lowdown" but Scaggs' manager turned them down and instead used it in the movie Looking for Mr. Goodbar. * Also, this song was used in the David Fincher movie Zodiac in a scene depicting real life character Robert "Bob" Graysmith telling Inspector Dave Toschi what he knew about the Zodiac Killer. * The song was also used in the episode "Gimme an O!" of the J.J. Abrams television series Felicity, where Noel (Scott Foley) is doing sit-ups in preparation for his date with Felicity (thinking that they're going to have sex afterwards), and "Lowdown" is playing on his little stereo. * It was also used in the 2013 film Mood Indigo and Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues. Chart performance Weekly singles charts Year-end charts Personnel * Boz Scaggs – lead vocals * David Paich – keyboards, Mini-Moog & ARP * Fred Tackett – guitar * Louie Shelton – guitar * David Hungate – bass * Jeff Porcaro – drums * Carolyn Willis – background vocals * Marty McCall – background vocals * Jim Gilstrap – background vocals * Augie Johnson – background vocals * Joe Wissert – producer References External links * Category:1976 singles Category:1976 songs Category:Boz Scaggs songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Disco songs Category:Songs about sexuality Category:Songs written by Boz Scaggs Category:Songs written by David Paich